Heavy Disaster
Heavy Disaster is the sequel to Heavy Problems by Doctor Lalve. It is about the Heavy kidnapping someone again. Summary The video starts with the camera zooming to the Heavy's house, inside he is typing on his typewritter. Then his doorbell rang and it angered him. Outside the door was a Spy making a goofy expression knocking on the door and then Heavy's face, Heavy answers the door and the Spy smiles and says "Heavy is fatman!" Then he slams a clipboard with a paper on the heavy's face. Heavy takes the object off his face, and looks at it. It had insults to the Heavy on the paper with french music playing, along with spy snorting and a baby crying. Then the Spy makes a small snort and a wheezing sound, patting Heavy on the head. Heavy then says "To the secret lab!" Next he hops into a chair with an EXIT sign on it, he pressed a button, and it slams into the floor. He lands on the floor of a lab, and he grabs a matress and moves it to where he landed. Dr. Kleiner was confused and said "What!?" Then Heavy kicks Kleiner with him screaming, out of the lab through the secret sodamachine entryway. Heavy closes the door too hard and it exploded. He grabbed some glasses and put them on. Then a Demoman with a asian food box on his head crash through the ceiling and lands on the matress Heavy placed earlier. Heavy yells "Demoman!" The Demoman went up to him, wiht a burping sound and a weird look on his face. He tells Demo to call The Super Pro, and gives him a cell phone. Demoman grabs the phone, making noises and burping. The Super Pro was on a giant computer desk, looking for something or someone to headshot. Then his cell phone was ringing, he picked up the phone and made a small "Hah." noise, he cracked his neck where the phone is facing his chin. Demoman says "Sniper!" Along with speaking complete nonsense and burping. Pro responds with a "What?" Then Demoman screams and laughs on the phone causing the Sniper's head to shake. Sniper then says "Okay!" With a thumbs up. Then the call was ended, Demoman makes a confused noise. Then the camera with dramatic music, zooms in to the Heavy with a evil expression on his face. "I have plan." Said the Heavy in his thoughts. Demoman makes a long burp in his thoughts. They both look at the typewritter which shows "The Grand Plan." On it. The next scene shows a military facility called "Doctor Lalve's totally secret base." The camera zooms in, then shows a BLU Soldier with a brown bobcut and a headband over his eyes standing guard. He looks around, then he shrugs and says "Nope." A cardboard box was sneaking behind him, The Super Pro grabbed the box and threw it away, showing Big Boss all discongfigured. He looks up at Pro, and The Super Pro says "Nothing personal, I'm just better." Then he runs away laughing like a maniac, trying to climb up a building, but had an epic fail, and he falls to the ground. Then he grabs an orange and calls the Demoman on it. Back to the Soldier, he hears explosions, and avehicle driving towards him, it was the Demoman in a yellow car, screaming like crazy. He crashes into a building with a sound of him saying "KA-BOOM!!!!" He was standing up on his seat, then he opens the door, and his bottles ofScrumpy came out of the car, and passes out from being drunk. The Heavy is behind the Soldier, and a table comes out of nowhere, and he slams the Soldier onto the table, knocking him out. He went inside the facility and finds Doctor Lalve with a hood saying what the Scarecrow from Arkham Knight said to Batman. Then he throws him into a jail cell, where the TV Head Interviewer Guy is sitting, he asks Lalve "But what about the Heavy guide?" The sniper responds with "This is just getting started..." Then the Mad Doctor from Fabulous Spook comes out of a jail cell, he makes a dramatic entrance with lightning and evil music. But he gets silence from the Demoman and Sniper. He laughs like a maniac, saying he is sorry. Heavy says "Everyone ready?" Then the Doctor lands on the floor in front of Heavy, and started laughing like crazy again. Meanwhile, one of the exploding dancing Engineers was in his house, and sitting his chair in a goofy way, and silly look on his face, watching a picture of a yellow cake on his computer screen. Then the Demoman appears on the screen with a loud burp, making the Engineer biting his nails. The Demoman was doing random stuff, moving the camera around. Then the Mad Doctor took the camera and was laughing, saying "We're going to kill you!" And Demoman laughs along with him. The broadcast ends on the screen, Engineer goes "Uhh..." And Zoidberg runs through the hallway doing the same thing. Then we see the rest of the exploding Engineers taking a vacation on a resort. Some of them were dancing, and two of them were lounging on beach chairs. The Engineer answers the phone, the other Engineer was saying "f***ing cowboy, f***ing cowgirl, how the f*** are you doing?" Then a light turned on him and he asks him for help to come over. The Red Engineer loudly says "Nope!" And hangs up the phone. The BLU Engineer's arm goes down with a cartoonish deflating noise, the light turns off. He then says "B***h." Then the Sniper was next to him, Engineer makes a surprised noise, and Sniper slams him onto the railing of the staircase. Engineer fights back by poking his right eye. The Sniper was thrown to the floor, he gets up after the Engineer hops over the railing. He falls down the stairs and Engineer was looking at him. Then he turns around to see a BLU Pyro standing in the dining room. He does a foward flip to the Pyro and picks him up, and uses him as a melee weapon. The Sniper gets up and holding his knife, he looks at th Engineer, and then he hits him with the Pyro. He tries hitting him again, but he dodges the pyro attack. He stands back up, the Engineer yells his battlecry. The Sniper and the Engineer look at each other in a battle pose. The camera zooms into the Pyro's face with sad violin music and a text saying tear coming from the Pyro's mask. Sniper gets launched out of the house to the front of the garage. He stopped and was shown holding the Pyro, then he tossed the Pyro behind him and the Pyro exploded. Engineer with a irritated expression on his face, pulled out two bananas from his pockets. He throws the bananas showing an action sequence of them flying, but they didn't go far, the bananas fall to the ground. Engineer then yells "Damn it!" Looking down at the ground. Then Sniper takes out his rifle and adjusts it. Then someone yells "Incoming!" Followed with a sound of a car approaching. It was Francis and Bill in a wheelchair, They rammed the Sniper away. Engineer says "Well done partner." To Francis. He responds with "Call these freaks when ever you want!" Bill says "Francis." Then Francis shows Engineer his cell phone showing the Demoman, and the other villains having a rave party while the captives are sitting in their cell. Engineer pounds his fist with confidence, and says "Let's get wrangling cowboys!" Followed with a single cricket chirp. Bill wheezes then falls out of his wheelchair. Francis looks at Bill and says "What the!?" Bill had a fly buzzing over him. Francis takes out 2 defibrillators and shocked Bill with them, causing a big explosion where they are. Bill was back in his wheelchair, he thanks Francis, who is covered in soot from the explosion along with the Engineer. Engineer gets on the wheelchair and they went flying to somewhere. Sniper wakes up and calls his boss, letting them know that the plan is working. He then laughs and says "Barely broke a sweat." But his right leg comes off bleeding. At the lair of the Heavy in a top secret facility, the Heavy was making a sinister laugh. The Mad Doctor interrupts the laugh with his evil laughter. Heavy gets mad and multi-slaps him, sending him flying to the ground. He grabs his head and says "Yes?" To the Doctor. The Doctor responds saying "Yah!" Then Heavy pats him a few times on the head, and slides away making tank noises. The Medic works the robots making a irritated "Agh..." Sound. Heavy makes an evil laugh with lightning, which is actually Demoman flickering a light on and off. Meanwhile in space, The Normandy was tied to a rope flying in the air with the narration "Space, the final frontier, these are the 11 PM to 7 Am Voyages of-" Then inside shows John Shepard sitting on his chair reading a book. One of his crewmen was on fire and screaming, and ran to the control room and exploded. Shepard then closes his book and takes a deep breath, then he looks at the windows of his ship saying "Huh!?" Engineer, Francis, and Bill are on the windows. Bill then yells "Mother humper!" Then outside the ship, a UFO went straigh into the ship, crashing. The aliens inside were burning and screaming. One of them said in their tongue "WHY DID WE DO THAT!?" Back on Earth, Joe Barbaro was taking a dump in a outhouse, complaining how disappointing it is. Then he hears a noise and looks out from the outhouse. The four heros landed from the sky, Bill wheezes again. Then the UFO from earlier crashed on top of Joe. Engineer then says "We need a Spy around here!" While Bill was thinking dirty thoughts. Shepard says in his mind with a disturbed facial expression. "That's some country*** bulls***!" Then He yells for Francis. Francis then comes up the wheelchair and says "Bulls***!" Bill yells "Boomer!" Engineer was last "GO!" Then a Boomer falls from the sky, burping and then explodes when he landed on the ground. The wheelchair thrusters go full power, and they went on their way to find the Magical Spy. Soldier came out of nowhere, making a stupid expression on his face. He knees to the ground, yelling "WILSOOOOONNNN!!!!" Back to the badguys base, Heavy was playing with two sandviches, making them kiss each other. Then Mad Doctor comes in like crazy. The Heavy screams and hides the two sandviches behind his back. He grabs the Doctor, and slams him into a console. Doctor then points up and says "Pyro!" Then the door explodes off and thenPyro Renn, and a Stormtrooper, were in the doorway. The trooper does the rock on hand sign saying "Dude." Heavy, while holding the sandviches yelled "Pyro!:" Then he looks at the sandviches, and hides them behind his back. Pyro Renn shows him a book with a silly picture of Shepard, and the bounty is $1000. Then Heavy asks "And that?" When pointing at a picture of Francis' face on it, his bounty is 0'1$. Pyro Renn does a so and so expression with his face and right hand. Mad Doctor says "In my medical opinion, that hat looks ridiculous." To the Stormtrooper. Then he says "Here's a second opinion, KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS!" The trooper places his hand on his chin and asks "Should I take that personally?" Heavy then places his hand on Pyro Renn's should, he says "Come...we kiss like men!" Pyro Renn responds with a shocked expression and yells "WHAT!?" In the next scene, outside a club, the heroes are hiding around a corner watching the Heavy Guard at the entrance. Engineer says "Darn!" Francis flings to his back and says "No problemo, pal!" Francis goes up the guard saying "Hey, hey, nice place, this is the cops!" He looks back at Engineer and Shepard and gives them a smile and double thumbs up. Engineer facepalms himself from Francis' stupidity. Next Francis says "Have a heart, we've got a helpless old man with us." Bill goes up close the guard and wheezes, then farts, the guard sniffs and passes out from the stench. Shepard looks at Engineer, and says "That's nasty." Francis signals them and yells "Quit messing around and get in here!" They take a look inside to hear extreme rock music and the patrons breaking things and doing crazy stuff. Shepard goes up to what seemed to be a woman, but it was actually coach with a wig and a hat, making a creepy stare at Shepard. Then they find Magical Spy sitting on a couch playing cards. Engineer crashes into the area, making a lot of noise. Magical Spy looks at him with a confused expression. Engineer slams himself onto the couch and sits right up. Francis and Bill dropped in as well. Engineer asks "I need some doggone help!" Spy then makes a small snort laugh and says "Seduce me. Engineer does as he requested followed with the Spy saying a loud "EXCELLENT!" After the Spy was relieved, he raises his left hand. We see Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, and Magnusson. Magnusson was talking like the Charlie Brown Adults, whlie Alyx is chilling with a silly look on her face, Gordon was slouching, looking up at the babbling scientist. He was about to shoot himself in the head, but got teleported. Alyx then says a quiet "Gordon." Then Gordon appears right next to Magical Spy. To be continued Category:Videos Category:Videos by Doctor Lalve